Impromptu Party
by finallyxfound
Summary: Written for the Rory Ficathon 2006. An Impromptu Party sparks an Impromptu Proposal. Sophies Pairing RoryLogan.


**Notes: **_This was written for the Rory Ficathon 2006. I had been writing on it for a few weeks when a week at work threw me off and it is now late. But, better late than never. I hope you enjoy._

**Impromptu Party**

Waking up was not one of her favorite past times in the world and neither was getting up out of the fluffy, soft and warm bed but she knew she had to as least attempt to move out of it, unless a little bug named Logan would come back and start to get her up himself. And his wake ups were never peaceful, just like her mother's. But then again, the last time Lorelai had woken Rory up was when she had almost missed on of her final exams at Yale. Rory loved that he was home again and next to her when she woke up, but she didn't like his peppiness in the mornings. It was most times annoying – especially at six a.m. But today was one of those days that they both slept until 11 or beyond.

Glancing at the clock once more, Rory made a mental note to punish him for waking up before that time. He had broken their deal. Flipping over on her back, Rory let her eyes slip close for a second more just as Logan came back into their bedroom with nothing but a towel on. Rory smirked to herself and really wanted to get up and yank it away, but that would mean getting up out of bed.

"Now that's something I could get used to seeing every morning," she mumbled, flipping back on her side and staring at him in all glory. Logan turned slightly to flash her that famous and tantalizing Huntzberger smirk. That smirk would definitely be the death of her. It was the one thing that still kept her from killing him some times when he decided to be stupid. But of course, that was seldom these days since he returned from London almost five months ago. "Why are you up this early?" Rory asked him, pulling herself up to lean against the pillow infested headboard.

"Are you forgetting what day it is?"

"No, it's Saturday - the first day in a long time that we both have off."

"True, but what else is today?" Logan asked again, pulling on a random blue shirt and walking his way back over to her.

"Between the meetings, the wedding, the freelance jobs here and there, and your mother actually wanting to be nice to me, I honestly don't remember."

"Would you like me to enlighten you?"

"Yes Mr. I'm-way-too-chipper-in-the-morning, enlighten me."

"Funny," he paused and kissed her fully before going on. "Remember the pre-engagement party that you implemented last night?"

"I was way too drunk to remember that. Still am."

"Well, it's happening. I'm going to pick up the boys and Luke for lunch and you, my Lorelai," Logan moved his feet back on the floor and grabbed her hands in his, pulling her up and out into his arms. "You get the grand prize – an afternoon filled with your grandmother, your mother and manicures."

"Oooo, manicures!" Rory happily jumped up and down for a second but then snapped right out of it, thinking of many times before when he did this just to get something out of it. "Wait, what did you do or what do you want?"

"There is nothing in it for me except the pleasure of a smile on yours, your mother's and Luke's faces," Logan confessed with that smile again.

"Yeah, right. And you whipped this up in the half hour that you were up before me?"

"One hour."

"Can I keep you?"

"Please do. I don't think there's another woman out there for me, who could handle me, my crazy friends, my unrealistic mother, an unruly grandfather and her own family all in one day."

"I still think there's something in this for you," Rory told him as he slipped further out of her arms and left her in barely nothing except an old t-shirt of his.

"What?" Logan said, with a hint of surprise and sarcasm all rolled into one, "Me, want something out of this?"

"Nice try, Huntzberger. Do you want me to start calling you mister?" Rory threatened, knowing his hatred for people calling him Mr. Huntzberger.

Logan left her on the landing, slipping on his shoes with ease and glanced over at the clock. Kissing her quickly, he hurried towards the door. "I love you, don't go blonde, and pick a pretty color for your manicure – not that black that Finn made you get last time."

"How about green?"

"Prettier."

"How prettier could you get than green?"

"I'll tell you at dinner tonight!" Logan yelled before shutting the door behind him.

Falling back on the bed, Rory grabbed a pillow and slid it over her head, wanting to regain that extra hour of sleep that Logan deprived the both of them of. Mostly, she just wanted to return to that sultry dream involving her and Josh Duhamel, but it wasn't happening. The soft ringing of the phone on the other side of the pillow on her head ruined it all. Glancing quickly at the caller ID, the faster she got this over with, the better. "Morning Grandma, and before you ask – I'm up, dressed and just about to walk out the door," Rory lied through her teeth, hoping she would buy it.

"No you're not, Rory. You're too much like your mother to be up this early on a Saturday," Emily replied back smartly as Rory planted her feet on the landing for the third time today and trudged over to the coffee pot that Logan had left full and warm for her. What would she do without him?

* * *

"Are we there yet?"

The whining from the back seat was getting to him and his best friends knew it – milking it for all they could. And of course, they were getting away with it, but thankfully Logan just made the right turn onto the dirt cul-de-sac that Lorelai and Luke lived on and the white house came into view. With three cups of giant coffee in Finn's hands, Logan let him and Colin out of the back seat and Finn bounded towards the front door, eager to see Rory's mother.

There was an inside joke between all of them on how Finn was going to marry Lorelai and Rory would have to start calling him Stepdad Finn, which she still refused to humor him with. Rory had caught Finn one time or another dreaming of Lorelai and it still grossed her out today, making for Finn and Colin to still tease her about it. But the dream, of course, had prompted the look-but-don't-touch-or-flirt-or-charm rule that Finn would absolutely never obey. Following Colin and Finn in as soon as Luke opened the door, Logan stayed silent as Luke raced after Finn, watching out for his hands around his bride.

"Are you sure you want to join this family? I mean this would mean Finn would be permanently attached to your side – forever," Colin laid it all out on the line as they saw Finn on bended knee in front of Lorelai at the table, holding out the coffee like it was the biggest diamond in the world and he was giving her the world.

"Yep, I'm all in Colin," Logan assured his best friend right as they saw Finn shove the coffee up towards her again and she crushed another magazine to her chest.

"These all are for you, my darling – to the woman who has everything," Finn paused as Lorelai's grin became wider, "except for her good taste in men of course," he added on, shooting the last part at Luke, but earned him a kiss anyway from Lorelai.

"Thank you Finn, you're my Lancelot today," she whispered a bit louder than normal so everyone could hear it, except for Colin, who went back to the front of the door to let someone in.

"I thought I was Lancelot," Luke reasoned.

"You are, but see, Finn here is saving your life and Emily's because he's giving me coffee without me having to ask for it," she told her future husband in three months time, inhaling the caffeinated aroma like it was her saving grace, "Just remember that Guinevere ended up with Arthur."

"Oh yea, she did, didn't she?"

"Yep, she loves Arthur," Lorelai and Luke were busy staring at each other in that loving way that sometimes got to the three guys that were all in the kitchen once again.

"Lorelai!" The eye lock was broken by Emily screeching her daughter's name. "What on earth are you doing!"

"Morning to you too Mom," Lorelai said, shirting in her seat to smile at the proper redhead.

"Lorelai, what are you doing? You're in barely nothing and you have guests!"

"Mom, they're not guests, we've seen them many times before. It even feels like they live here sometimes."

"But they're still three boys who aren't your betrothed," Emily said, moving her way towards the table, brushing past Finn and partially pushing him out of the way.

"Don't worry Mrs. Gilmore, we've seen her in less," Colin added in, just to be smart. But this of course, earned him a giant smack on the back of the head from both Luke and Logan.

"Excuse me?"

"Mom, it's called a bikini and Myrtle Beach."

"Lorelai, a bikini!"

"And what a bikini that was," Finn added in, remembering that impromptu trip to Myrtle Beach.

"Finn!" Luke yelled at him before Logan could.

"It was a beautiful bikini Mrs. Gilmore," Finn ignored his name being yelled and continued, "covered everything that needed to be covered, but if you truly want to worry, you should direct your attention to young Huntzberger here, who could and would not keep his hand off your granddaughter."

"Really?" Emily said, now intrigued by the conversation and specifically, that bit of information.

"That's true, I remember that," Colin butted in and was backed up from Lorelai and Luke both. "I won fifty bucks that trip."

"For what?" Now Logan was curious.

"On how long it would take for you to get her back to that room of yours."

"Remind me to get that fifty bucks from you later and when did this turn into drill Logan as to his intentions with Rory session? I thought we were still on Lorelai and her pajamas."

"Bikini," Colin mentioned.

"Hands," Finn echoed.

"My lovely daughter," Lorelai said with a smile.

"And you confessing to me that this day was going to happen," Luke finished off.

Logan took a deep breath for a moment and leaned back up against the counter, looking at the magazine infested table. If things went as planned, Rory would be right there with Lorelai looking through magazines for up to a year, finding the perfect dress, getting the right priest and fretting over the color for the flowers she wanted. It had started out as a pre-engagement party for Luke and Lorelai at Solstice later tonight and turned into the day he had been waiting for after calling Luke as soon as he left the house this morning.

"Alright, so let's get this day started already – Lorelai, go change and be in the car in ten minutes," Emily ordered her daughter.

"Mom, ten minutes is hardly enough."

"It's plenty, Lorelai."

"Uh, hello?" Lorelai waved a hand in front of her body and looked into her own mother's eyes, praying for a bit more time.

"Fine, fifteen."

* * *

Brunette hair was swept up into soft tendrils, some lingering on casper white, soft skin. Blue eyes sparkled like sapphires in the dark of night and the coral color of the dress she had been saving for a special occasion was perfect on her. Logan was, for only the third time in his lifetime, speechless again. Three generations of Gilmore Girls descended the airy stairway that lead to the main room of Solstice, the upscale café that Lorelai had wanted to go to for sometime. It was just another item in his plan to distract Rory from what he was really up to. Richard was the first to leave the table to retrieve his wife from the landing, then went Luke and him last. Sookie and Jackson, who were the fourth couple in their party were already dancing to the soft music playing in the background. Logan was last, walking slowly up to them, taking her all in and slightly fiddling with the loose ring in his pants pocket. As soon as he approached the last of the Gilmore Girls- Rory and Lorelai, he was enveloped in a conversation instead of her arms.

"Okay, so, Rory, you have to do whatever Logan wants for the rest of his natural life," Lorelai told her daughter, her eyes wandering about the café.

"Um, why?"

"Why? This is why," Lorelai's arms waved about, "he got reservations at Solstice, made us pretty with having the whole spa to ourselves. If you don't marry him, I'm having another daughter who will."

"I kind of like her suggestion," Logan said, earning him a quick slap on the shoulder from Rory. "I meant the first one," he recovered, holding up his hands and snaking one arm around her waist.

"So, I should give in and give you anything you want?"

"That sounds about right," he flashed her a smile and pulled her gently onto the dance floor, nodding towards Richard and Emily as his arms pulled her closer to him.

Forty years, Logan remembered as he watched Emily and Richard dance together like it was their honeymoon. He was sure that Lorelai and Luke and Sookie and Jackson were going to get that and now he wanted it. He wanted it with Rory.

"Penny for your thoughts," her voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Okay," he agreed, "So, I'm thinking that I really like your mother's suggestion."

"About giving you anything you want?"

"Yeah, I like that, I mean, I did get you that whole spa for the day."

"You are so predictable sometimes."

"What?"

"Predictable. I asked you this morning if there was anything in it for you, and there is, isn't there?"

"You too, if you say yes."

"Say yes?" She asked, a little too slyly for his liking with a smile on her face.

Logan backed away for a bit and pulled her right back in. This was so unfair, not at all the way he planned to do it. "Can I do this my way for once?"

"I give in, you win."

"Good. Here's my speech," Logan handed her the tiny piece of paper with just one sentence on it – _You're going to marry me._ "What do you say?"

"That's it? That's your big proposal?" Rory laughed at it, in spite of herself. "And here I was hoping for the thousand sunflowers in our apartment, you down on bended knee with that stunning ring being shoved in my face."

"Maybe I can improvise, but, a thousand sunflowers?"

"Enlighten me, O Master and Commander," Rory urged him and followed his eyes over to her grandparents.

"I want that," he enlightened her, "I want what they have, the forty years and growing, I want that look in your eyes, the same look that's in your grandmother's eyes now. I want you to look that same way at me in forty years when our kids are grown and having their own kids and when Finn can finally say that he's settling down," Logan took a deep breath before twirling her around and back into his arms to sway with the music. "You're going to marry me someday, Rory and I want that to be someday soon. But preferably after your mother."

"Logan…"

"I'm not finished," he told her, shushing her words and backing up again, digging in his pocket for the ring, "So, here, I come to you as just a guy, who's totally and fully in love with a girl who changed him for the better, who loves him just because he's Logan and not a Huntzberger and because she needs him like he needs her, and I ask you," by this time Logan was going down on his knee and the three other couples who were with them tonight, were gathered around the dance floor watching the once unwanted baby get what she finally wanted and deserved, "Lorelai, will you marry me?"

END


End file.
